gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sapphire
American |home = Spanish Avenue, West Vinewood, Los Santos |businesses = Stripping |voice = Jamie Sara Lewis |cellphone = 328-555-0177}} Sapphire is a stripper working at the Vanilla Unicorn in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Sapphire has shoulder-length brown hair and wears a purple corset and thong to match. She lives at The Royale on Spanish Avenue in West Vinewood. While pole dancing, Sapphire mentions that she never finished high school by way of casual conversation with the player. To fill Sapphire's (or any other stripper's) like meter, one must get a private dance with her and flirt/touch her until the like meter is filled. Players should be aware that there is a guard who constantly patrols around for a few seconds and returns and if this guard sees the player touching her three times, they will be thrown out of the club (this does not apply to GTA Online). ''GTA Online'' players can also use their microphone to flirt with the stripper. When her 'like' meter is high enough, she will provide the player with the option to pick her up behind the club in GTA V. She will join the player in their car, so they can take her home for booty calls. In GTA Online, however, the player will receive her phone number and will be able to invite her to their apartment and do lap dances for free. In GTA V, her number will be available in the player's phone after being taken home for the first time. The player can only call at night to take her home. Sapphire (along with the other available strippers to take home) will usually send dirty pictures of herself after being taken home for casual sex. In GTA V, when taking Sapphire home, she will get mad and leave the player when it looks like they're leaving her behind. The same happens in GTA Online when it looks like she's being ignored. Mission Appearances She is the only stripper who actually interacts with a character in the course of a mission - in the form of a cut scene appearance. ;GTA V *Hang Ten (cutscene) - She tells Trevor where the manager's office is after being asked. ;Heists *The Humane Labs Raid - She makes a brief appearence at the end of the heist. Gallery Vanilla-Sapphire-GTAV.jpg|Sapphire performing her pole dancing routine. Sapphire-GTAV-FullBody.jpg|Posing for the guests. Sapphire-GTAV-SextA.png|First Text Sapphire-GTAV-SextB.png|Second Text Sapphire-GTAV-SextC.png|Third Text StripBetaGTAV.jpg|Sapphire in unique outfit with a skirt Trivia *Despite the fact that she isn't dating Franklin she may still call him "Baby F" in an affectionate manner. This is most likely a friendly pet-name as she and Franklin know each other. This applies to the other strippers as well as a majority of them call him that nickname as well. *She shares a character model with Juliet. The only difference being clothing styles and hair color. *She appears to have a nitrous addiction as she will constantly ask the protagonist if he has any. *Her hairstyle is different in the photos she texts the player then when encountered, suggesting they may have been taken at some earlier point in time. Navigation de:Sapphire (V) es:Sapphire ru:Сапфир zh:蓝宝儿 pl:Sapphire Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Booty Call Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Strippers Category:Girlfriends Category:Girlfriends in GTA V